


A Different Kind of Alarm Clock

by goingtothetardis



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Blow Job, Dreams, F/M, Morning Sex, PWP, Shameless Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-14
Updated: 2016-02-14
Packaged: 2018-05-20 14:34:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6011473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/goingtothetardis/pseuds/goingtothetardis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rose finds a creative way to wake the Doctor.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Different Kind of Alarm Clock

**Author's Note:**

> I saw a prompt on tumblr and thought I'd see what I could come up with using the same prompt: a BJ and a fantasy. This is the end result. I hope you guys like it. 
> 
> A huge thank you to Jeeno2 and allonsywobbly on tumblr for looking this over for me and telling me it's not trash. ;) <3

Rose steps out of the ensuite and closes the door softly behind her. She looks to the bed she shares with the Doctor, and in the dim morning light peeking through the curtains, she sees him sprawled on his back in the middle of the bed. One hand rests gently on his chest, and the other is flung around his head, his hand hidden behind the riotous mess of brown hair sticking in every direction. The blankets twist around his legs and his chest is bare to the cool air. The ridge of one hip bone peaks out from under the edge of the blanket. She stands for a moment, appreciating the view and the fact that she, for once, is awake before her husband. It’s not surprising, really, after considering how little sleep the Doctor has gotten since the Gruluuriox incident three days before; the R&D department had been run into the ground, and since arriving home, showering, and crashing into bed seven hours ago, he’s barely moved an inch.

As Rose contemplates the scene before her, she considers going back to bed and snuggling up beside him. However, being awake before the Doctor presents certain...opportunities, a chance to wake him up in ways similar to how he frequently enjoys pulling her from sleep. Decision made, she pads quietly back to the bed.

+++

The Doctor is dreaming, and it’s a very, _very_ nice dream. In fact, it could very well be the best dream he’s ever had. Featherlight fingertips stroke up his legs, and a barely-there kiss is placed on the inside of each knee. He moans softly and feels his cock twitch. 

Tiny kisses continue to pepper his inner thighs, and light nips at his flesh cause a breathy sigh to escape from his mouth. 

+++

Rose looks up the Doctor’s lean body from her vantage point straddling his legs. Having carefully moved the blankets out of the way during her ministrations, she can see he’s fully hard already, and her own arousal hitches up a notch. 

The Doctor’s hands have shifted down alongside his body to grip the sheets, and even in sleep, his face is slightly strained with the look of increasing arousal. 

She continues her mission.

+++

The fingertips meander with purpose and stroke ever closer to the place he wants them. His cock aches in anticipation, and he rocks his hips upward in search of relief. A pair of warm hands gently push him back to the bed, and he groans in frustration when they leave his body entirely. 

He jerks in shock as soft lips land just inside his hip bone and suck and nip at the skin there, and his hand releases the bedding to press into his length. 

The Doctor breathes a sigh of relief at the friction. 

+++

Rose smirks at the Doctor’s impatience, even in sleep. She stills his hand with her own and places it beside his body on the bed and leans down to kiss his opposite hip. 

He thrusts his hips upward again, and she pushes down with her lips, nipping softly. 

She sits up and places a thumb on the inside of each hipbone, lightly wrapping her hands around the edge of his hips to establish a firm grip. 

Eying his length, she suddenly leans down and licks from base to tip, circling the top with her tongue before releasing him.

+++

The Doctor moans loudly, unashamed of his pleasure induced noises in his dream state, as a tongue runs up his cock.

He almost groans in frustration when the tongue leaves him. 

Before the dream progresses, however, a hot mouth suddenly consumes him, and he can’t help the sound that escapes him at the sensation. His hips try to buck up, but they’re held firmly in place. 

One hand leaves his hip and massages his testicles as a mouth works his length, sucking firmly while a tongue tortuously circles his tip. 

His grip increases on the bedding as he’s pulled higher and higher.

+++

Rose releases her mouth from around the Doctor, and still holding firm to one hip, reaches down her body and trails her fingers through her wet folds while lazily rubbing her clit with her thumb for some temporary relief. She returns her fingers to the Doctor and runs them over his cock before replacing her fingers with her mouth. 

+++

Small fingers wrap around his base and twist expertly and steadily while the mouth consumes him once more. 

This dream isn’t going to last much longer; _he’s_ not going to last much longer. 

The pace increases, and the Doctor tries to resist the hold against his hips, straining upward to find as much friction as he can. The hand holding his hip in place tightens in anticipation.

Teeth lightly graze his over-sensitized tip, and he’s there. 

Only it’s not a dream.

+++

Rose feels the Doctor approaching the edge, and he’s surprisingly still asleep. She lightly scrapes her teeth along his tip, and as he crashes over the edge, his eyes fly open, and he grunts out her name with a surprised gasp.

He clumsily pushes himself up on his elbows and looks down at Rose, pleasured shock written all over his face as he rides out his orgasm.

She swallows and gently brings the Doctor down from the edge with her mouth still around him. Rose lifts her eyes to meet the Doctor’s. Dark whiskey colored eyes stare into dazed and lust filled eyes still hazy from sleep. 

Rose releases the Doctor with a soft pop, and he flops back on the bed, still breathing heavily.

“Rose, what--?”

“Good morning, Doctor.” Rose, still straddling the Doctor, crawls slowly up his supine form. She reaches his face and leans down to capture the Doctor’s lips in a bruising kiss. He moans, loudly, and she knows he can taste himself (and probably herself) on her lips. 

“Rose, that was… That was...bloody _brilliant_ ,” the Doctor murmurs. 

Rose smirks at the dazed look still on his face as she swings her leg from around the Doctor’s waist to cuddle up beside him. He pulls her in close to his side and kisses the top of her head. 

“That was quite a way to wake up. I thought I was dreaming.”

Rose props herself up on her hand and looks down at the Doctor, a smile playing around her lips. “A different kind of alarm clock, yeah? Now, can I interest you in a more mutually pleasing morning workout? One in which we’re both awake?” She suggestively pushes her hips into his thigh.

“Oh yes, Rose Tyler. Oh yes, you can.”


End file.
